Stick to Your Guns
Stick to Your Guns is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-fourth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred fifth case overall. It takes place in the Crimson Banks district of Concordia. Plot After Evie reported that the armory at the police station on Elm Street had been attacked by the Italian gang, Isaac and the player headed there, only to find the body of Officer Edna Owens with three bullet wounds. Mid-investigation, Constable Ramirez discovered that the gang had planned the attack in the public toilets. Furthermore, Officer George Blanton stressed up and fainted. The team eventually found enough evidence to arrest Wilbur Owens, the victim's brother, for the murder. After denying involvement at first, Wilbur admitted to the crime. The Italian gang had offered him a job he was too afraid to refuse. When he found out they would attack the police station, he threatened Edna to anonymously keep her away from work, but to no avail. Knowing that if Edna had fired her gun during the raid, both she and he would be dead, he shot her before the raid started to spare his own life. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 20 years in jail. Post-trial, Diego impersonated an Italian mobster to locate their weapons cache, but Evie reported him missing hours later. Since he last contacted them from the police station, Evie and the player headed there and found a note revealing that Diego was captured by the gang. Per Viola, he was being held in the disused public toilets, where Rose and the player would then go after coming up with a plan. They found Diego face down in a toilet and rescued him. Since he revealed that Marvin Ferrari was the one who kidnapped and tried to murder him, the team arrested the mobster. After the team helped Chief Wright organize an honor ceremony for Edna, Rose informed them of the gangs having initiated a fight with each other, setting the Crimson Bridge ablaze in the process. Summary Victim *'Edna Owens' (shot in the police armory) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Wilbur Owens' Suspects WOwensProfMOTP.png|Wilbur Owens SHwangProfMOTP.png|Sandra Hwang MFerrariProf2MOTP.png|Marvin Ferrari GVerdinoProfMOTP.png|Gianna Verdino GBlantonProf2MOTP.png|George Blanton Quasi-suspect(s) MOTPCase7AWrightQ.png|Arthur Wright EHollowayProf2MOTP.png|Evie Holloway RZhaoProf4MOTP.png|Rose Zhao DdelLoboProf5MOTP.png|Diego del Lobo Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer reads the Concordian Gazette. *The killer takes a sleeping draught. *The killer has oil stains. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C205-CS-1.png|Station Armory MOTPC34CS2.jpg|Armory Counter MOTPC34CS3.jpg|Station Entrance MOTPC34CS4.jpg|Crashed Car MOTPC34CS5.jpg|Disused Baths MOTPC34CS6.jpg|Baths Entrance Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Station Armory. (Clues: Locket Man, Torn Paper, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Edna Owens) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Wilbur Owens) *Inform Wilbur Owens of his sister's murder. (Prerequisite: Wilbur Owens identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Station Entrance) *Investigate Station Entrance. (Prerequisite: Wilbur interrogated; Clues: Comb, Bag; New Suspect: Sandra Hwang) *Talk to Deputy Mayor Hwang about the robbery. (Prerequisite: Station Entrance investigated) *Examine Comb. (Result: Marvin F; New Suspect: Marvin Ferrari) *Interrogate Marvin Ferrari about the heist. (Prerequisite: Marvin F decoded) *Examine Bag. (Result: Open Bag) *Examine Open Bag. (Result: Identification Card; New Suspect: Gianna Verdino) *Ask Gianna Verdino about her presence outside the police station. (Prerequisite: Identification Card found) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Anonymous Threat) *Analyze Anonymous Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the Concordian Gazette) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Disused Baths. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Wood, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Police Award; New Suspect: George Blanton) *Question George Blanton about his presence in the disused baths. (Prerequisite: Police Award unraveled) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Handgun; Attribute: The killer takes a sleep draught; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Crashed Car) *Investigate Crashed Car. (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed; Clues: Trash Can, Faded Telegram) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Shoe) *Analyze Shoe. (15:00:00) *Interrogate Gianna Verdino about being the gang's driver. (Prerequisite: Shoe analyzed; Profile updated: Gianna is right-handed, reads the Concordian Gazette and takes a sleeping draught) *Examine Faded Telegram. (Result: Telegram Text) *Talk to Deputy Mayor Hwang about cutting the police force's budget. (Prerequisite: Telegram Text unraveled; Profile updated: Sandra reads the Concordian Gazette) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: George takes a sleeping draught *Investigate Armory Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Porcelain Kittens, Pieces of Paper, Envelope of Money) *Examine Porcelain Kittens. (Result: Pale Substance) *Examine Pale Substance. (Result: Beeswax) *Ask George Blanton if he was romantically involved with the victim. (Prerequisite: Beeswax identified under microscope) *Examine Pieces of Paper. (Result: Arrest Sheet) *Ask Wilbur Owens about his sister arresting him. (Prerequisite: Arrest Sheet unraveled; Profile updated: Wilbur is right-handed, reads the Concordian Gazette and takes a sleeping draught) *Examine Envelope of Money. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Marvin is right-handed) *Interrogate Marvin Ferrari about bribing the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Marvin reads the Concordian Gazette and takes a sleeping draught) *Investigate Baths Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Sleeping Draught, Handkerchief) *Examine Sleeping Draught. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has oil stains) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Gunpowder) *Analyze Gunpowder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Plague on Both Your Houses (5/6). (No stars) A Plague on Both Your Houses (4/6) *Talk to Evie about Diego. (Available after unlocking A Plague on Both Your Houses) *Investigate Station Entrance. (Prerequisite: Evie interrogated; Clue: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00) *Talk to Rose about the best way to rescue Diego. (Prerequisite: Brown Substance analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Disused Baths. (Prerequisite: Rose interrogated; Clue: Diego) *Ask Diego who attacked him. (Prerequisite: Disused Baths investigated) *Arrest Marvin Ferrari for trying to kill Diego. (Prerequisite: Diego interrogated) *See what the Chief wants. (Available after unlocking A Plague on Both Your Houses; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Station Armory. (Prerequisite: Arthur interrogated; Clue: Filing Cabinet) *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Edna's Drawing) *Attend Deputy Mayor Hwang's speech. (Prerequisite: Edna's Drawing found; Reward: Gangster Hat) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the idiom "stick to your guns," meaning to stand by your beliefs and ideas despite external pressures to change them. *This is one of the only cases in Mysteries of the Past in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *In Chapter 3, Guy Fawkes is mentioned. *In the "Disused Baths" crime scene, a statue of Poseidon can be seen. *The case was released on a Wednesday instead of the usual Thursday. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Crimson Banks